


Courfeyrac's Care Packages

by Vivahogwarts



Series: BARRICADE WEEK 2019 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lists, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivahogwarts/pseuds/Vivahogwarts
Summary: Courfeyrac has special bags in the bottom of his wardrobe. Each is labelled with the name of one of his friends...Basically Courf looking after his friends...





	Courfeyrac's Care Packages

In the back of Courf's wardrobe there are nine blackbags with labels on them. Each is suitably amusing and/or personalised. Each contains special items for each of his friends for when they need a little extra care.   
Here is what is inside each one.

  
Jehan's is labelled " **Special Love Stuff** " and is probably used most frequently. It is certainly the best stocked.  
It includes:

  * The softest warmest orange and purple patchwork blanket imaginable. Their gran knitted it for them.
  * A packet of ibuprofen
  * Two cans of coke
  * General Alistair de Courfeyrac (who is a battered 23 year old teddy J has had all their life.)
  * An old-fashioned mp3 player (and earphones) where the only songs are their "happy place playlist"
  * Recordings of each of their friends reading a poem hand selected by J
  * A blindfold
  * Non scratcy cotton pyjamas



Enjolras' " **Bag of Destressed Distress** ":

  * A playlist of inspirational songs with "proper beats" he can pace to.
  * A box of black ballpoint pens that are replaced constantly (Fey carries some around and has passed them out to all his friends just in case) because not having a pen to write his thoughts drives E up the wall and he's notoriously bad at losing them.
  * A cacophony of different stimming toys including but not limited to: 5 different coloured fidget spinners, a squeezy bouncy globe stress ball, three of those twisty rainbow things and a rubix cube.
  * A strawberry milkshake (or more accurately a note reminding Fey it's in the fridge.)
  * At least one strip each of E's anxiety meds, his sleeping pills and his migraine relief tablets. Because he's bad at reordering prescriptions and stuff.
  * Snuffles the Dinosaur (who is bright pink and 'definitely a boy')



Combeferre's **Noping Out** **Bag**

  * Three constantly replenished packs of Candy Sticks
  * A blue fluffy blanket, wrap thing that fastens at the back. (He's in control all the time it gets too much)
  * An iPod shuffle with recordings of the rain, the sea and The Jaberwocky read by John Hurt. (Which Jehan hears and insists gets added to his mp3)



**Big R's Big Bag of Tricks** (Grantaire)

  * A sketchbook- the cheapest one the shop offered.
  * A packet of kids wax crayons. When he's stressed he draws and refuses to use decent art supplies for his 'useless scribbles.' Courf keeps every one hoarded away.
  * His spare iPod with a playlist of the most...singalong-able musical songs. Because R not singing is a bad sign and one way to help is to get him singing then praise him.
  * A recording of Enjolras talking, incredibly naturally and not at all staged because R easily picks up on that, about just how much he loves Grantaire and how special he truly is to him.



(Ok so Courf may or may not have started the conversation on purpose and recorded E without permission but it's this if anything that usually picks R up from a deep depression. Knowing that E willingly talks about him to his friends...  
So Enjolras doesn't mind. Much. He still gave Courf a three hour longlecture about the importance of consent but he got off lightly.

**Feuilly's Tether End bag**

  * Candles of various smells
  * Soft lullaby music
  * An extra special secret recipe for Gorąca Czekolada Polish Hot Chocolate and all the stuff needed to make it. (Very expensive top quality ingredients but Feuilly doesn't need to know that)
  * A duvet. Like a full on double bed duvet.



Bahorel's " **Captain Cinnamon Roll** " bag

  * At least one spare set of clothes
  * Two packets of plasters and a few bandages
  * A packet of fags and a lighter. He knows he shouldn't really keep these for the guy but "Rel only smokes when he's too stressed to function" which is kinda the point.
  * Muffin, Sam and Baby Rel who are a donkey, a lamb and a cat tiny enough to put in his pocket. (All teddies obvs)
  * His "snuggle bockle"- it's basically a sports bottle with a Jehan-knitted cover wrapped round it he fills with warm milk.



(Yes he's a baby in disguise as a badass)

**Joly's Jolliness Kit**

  * Strips of each of his meds. He never forgets to order but he's always terrified he'll lose some so Courf 'borrows' some of each to keep for him.
  * A CD player with a burned CD of Boss and Chetta chatting because it helps sooth him
  * Hand sanitizer- like E's pens each of them carry some just in case Joly runs out when he's with them but Courf always keeps loads of tiny free bottles of the stuff spare.



**Bossuet "Lucky Bag"**

  * A fully stocked first aid kit. Because he needs it and he knows it.
  * A lucky charm bracelet that Boss gave him to look after. He really should have kept it.
  * The photo of JMB'S "wedding day" (so they can't get legally married but they still had a special 'celebrating our love one day we'll make it official' ceremony. It reminds him of why he keeps going even on the rare tough days when every thing gets too much.



**The "Marius is an Idiot" bag**  
Actually Marius doesn't have anything in his bag except his old phone that has a recording of Cosette saying "I love him but he's such an idiot. He needs to put this right". Which usually sorts outwhatever is wrong with him that day.  
Courf just keeps the bag there because Marius is his best mate and it would be wrong to exclude him...

Of course he doesn't have a bag for himself. Courfeyrac never needs help! No sir not him!   
And hidden at the very back of Jehan's cupboard (Which is considerably messier than Courf's) is a shoebox covered in blue paint and glitter.   
Inside is a squishy Groot teddy, a small triangle of fabric (a mini version of Jehan's blanket that J's Nani made specially for him) and a recording of Jehan reading the words to 'Light Up The Night' by Boyzone like it's the most beautiful and important poem in the world.

On the lid it reads simply "My Fey".


End file.
